legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kubo
Kubo is the main protagonist in the film Kubo and the Two Strings. Kubo Kubo is the revered son of a legendary samurai and a sorceress. Kubo is a scrappy, shamisen playing twelve-year-old with magical powers he is only beginning to comprehend. Kubo is a born storyteller, raising money daily to care for his mother by entertaining the villages in his towns. His signature performance: Origami reenactments of his father's past heroics involving fighting monsters of an absurd scale. However, when he seeks out the truth of his father's past, Kubo discovers more than he could have bargained for. Awakening the all powerful Moon King who has been silenced for a millennia and facing The Sisters. Twins that were born witches with all the powers of darkness and evil at their disposal. Now faced with challenges beyond his wildest imagining, Kubo must embark on a quest to master his powers and become the hero he was born to be. Accompanying him on his journey is Monkey, a protector created by Kubo's mother, and Beetle, a jolly samurai warrior. Powers Kubo's powers are directly tied to his shamisen playing. Once he starts a tune, any pieces of paper on hand fold into origami creatures, objects, etc. with personalities and operate under Kubo. With his already increasing powers, he can create intricate origami creations with a slight song of his shimasen, his heightening magical abilities also brought fourth the effects of an age old vendetta. With his powers over paper, he can use his origami skills to be useful distractions, turn into weapons, and act as a mode of transportation. Personality Kubo is adventurous, curious, scrappy and always willing to tell a good story. He is very loving, caring deeply for the welfare of his companions and the safety of his mother. Kubo's bravery could be as much of a blessing as it is a curse, constantly getting him into confrontations with monsters. He is very eager to learn more of his father's past taking on this great adventure wholeheartedly. He openly accepts the challenges, still having the heart and imagination of a twelve year-old wishing to discover his true destiny. Trivia *Kubo is voiced by Art Parkinson, who previously had roles in Dracula Untold and Game of Thrones. *Kubo bears a striking resemblance to Hiro Hamada from Disney's Big Hero 6. Both of them share an innovative and curious attitude, they also both strive to discover their destiny. Many believe that Kubo was created in this way so viewers would believe Kubo was Hiro’s ansestor. *Although the movie is called Kubo and The Two Strings, his shimasen clearly has THREE strings. His shimasen was also used by his mother to part the waves on their voyage and defend her son when fighting The Sisters. ** Apparently, Kubo and The Two Strings resemble his family. After he broke all the strings on his shimasen, Kubo uses his mother's hair and his father's bow string as his two strings on his shimasen. He then used his hair to be used as the last string on his shimasen. Kubo and the Two Strings resembled him and his parents. *According to LAIKA, Kubo has over 5,000 facial expressions with over 200 possible costume changes as well. Each of his garments have unique patterns and several are laser precision fabricated. *The family crest worn on the back of Kubo's kimono is of a beetle. The crest specifically is of relating to strength and dexterity, as beetles can lift up to 1,141 times their own body weight. *Kubo and his two followers are loosely based off the ancient Chinese action tale :Journey to the West. Where a holy monk, a monkey, and a pig travel to India to obtain holy sutras to undo an old curse. Category:Upcoming Members of the Odyssey Elite Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Jerks Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Armored Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Humans Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Acoustokinetic Characters Category:Son of Hero Category:Son of Heroine Category:Grandson of Villain Category:Nephew of Villain Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Handicapped Badass Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Art Parkinson Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters that hail from the Lakia Universe